When people work, first thing they have to do is to stabilize an object (workpiece). They must then process (work) the object (workpiece) with utensils. Stabilizing the object by clamping is specifically important while working. This clamping is often performed with the use of vises.
An ordinary vise sold in a market consists of one fixed body (jaw) and one movable body (jaw) including a sliding structure and a leading shaft that drives the movable jaw to clamp. Therefore, usually, the clamping distance of a vise is limited by the size of its structure (its body length). If a longer clamping distance is needed, a longer size vise (a vise having a longer body length) must be used. This causes inconvenience in package and such a vise occupies more space when utilized and stored. Also, a big size vise is heavier in weight and occupies more space.
Due to these restraints in the structure of the vise, as well as its weight and the space it occupies, the ordinary vise, described above, has a maximum body size and a maximum clamping distance which is practical to use. Conventional vises cannot be enlarged substantially, so that its clamping distance is not substantially greater than its body length.
Alternatively, because of the various sizes of objects which need to be clamped, various sized vises are sold. This can be costly and can also create problems with space and storage.